twinbeefandomcom-20200214-history
Light
is one of the main protagonists in the TwinBee series. He is Dr. Cinnamon's grandson, Annamon's son, and Pastel's and Mint's cousin. He pilots the blue, bumblebee-shaped android TwinBee. He is voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi. Background Light is Annamon's son, Dr. Cinnamon's grandson, and TwinBee's current pilot. He lives with his grandfather in his home in Donburi Island. He attends to Dessert Junior High. Light is bright and good-looking, and apparently many girls from his school think he is attractive. His name comes from the color light blue. He goes missing in TwinBee RPG, where the player has to take on a role that is pretty much the same as his (pilot TwinBee and get help from Light's friends) and go on his search. Appearance and personality Light has spiky brown hair and black eyes. His wardrobe consists of a white and blue jumpsuit bearing the letter "T" (for TwinBee) in the middle, plus a headband. Appearances ''TwinBee'' series *''Detana!! TwinBee'' (1991 - arcade, PCE, PS, Saturn): First appearance of Light in the series, along with his cousin Pastel and the all new redesigned bumblebee androids. He TwinBee's pilot and adds a touch of humor to some of the cutscenes that take place between levels, taking a secondary place after his cute cousin. *''Pop'n TwinBee'' (1993 - SNES): Similar to the previous game, Light is TwinBee's pilot and sometimes appears in the intermediate cutscenes. *''Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures'' (1994 - SNES): Light is TwinBee's pilot and sometimes appears in the intermediate cutscenes. *''TwinBee: Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' (1994 - PS): Action puzzle game where Light is a selectable character. TwinBee appears as a separate character. *''TwinBee Yahho!'' (1995 - arcade, PS, Saturn): Light is TwinBee's pilot and sometimes appears in the intermediate cutscenes. *''TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima'' (1998 - PC): Interactive multimedia CD-ROM for Windows 95 featuring several minigames and software utilities, and hosted by the characters of the TwinBee series. *''TwinBee RPG'' (1998 - PS): In this role-playing game, Light goes missing and it's up to the player to pilot TwinBee and go in his search. *''TwinBee Dungeon'' (2004 - mobile) *''TwinBee'' (2007 - pachislot) *''LINE GoGo! TwinBee'' (2013 - mobile) Other games *''Wai Wai Bingo'' (1993 - medal game): Bingo game starring Konami's characters, including Light. *''THE ★ BishiBashi'' (2009 - arcade): In this party game, using an e-AMUSEMENT Pass, Light and Pastel can be used as selectable characters. *''Taisen! Bomberman'' (2016 - iOS, Android): Light Bomb is one of the selectable Bombermen, along with Pastel Bomb. Cameos *''Snatcher'' (1996 - Sega CD, PS): Light and Pastel appear as attendants at the Outer Heaven club show, only in the Sega CD and PlayStation versions of the game. *''Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius ~forever with Me~'' (1996 - PS, Saturn): In the Donburi Fields stage, a mountain in the background can be seen with Light, Pastel, Mint and Dr. Cinnamon carved on it. *''Tokimeki Memorial Drama Series'' (1997-99 - PS, Saturn): Light and other characters from the TwinBee series make a cameo as plush toys in the opening. *''Pixel Puzzle Collection'' (2018 - iOS, Android): Light appears as a nonogram puzzle image. *''Bass Tsuri Shiyouze! ~Tournament wa Senryaku Da!~'' (GBA - 2002): A character sharing the exact same traits as Light appears in the game. Likewise, there's a girl that is identical to Pastel and he's in love with her. ''TwinBee PARADISE'' *''TwinBee: WinBee's ⅛ Panic'' *''Detana!! TwinBee'' (manga) *''TwinBee PARADISE'' Gallery See also *Light Bomb *Pastel *TwinBee References Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Protagonists Category:TwinBee Team Category:Detana!! TwinBee characters Category:Pixel Puzzle Collection characters Category:Pop'n TwinBee characters Category:TwinBee Dungeon characters Category:TwinBee PARADISE characters Category:TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima characters Category:TwinBee RPG characters Category:TwinBee Yahho! characters